guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Reversal of Fortune
Does anybody have scientific analysis of the recent change to this skill. I used to use ProtSpirit, get backfired, then use Reversal of Fortune to heal myself, as Reversal undid the maximum damage (about 65) and prot spirit limited backfire damage to about 45. However in the dying moments of 2005 it seemed to become that Reversal no longer triggers backfire, and backfire no longer triggers reversal of fortune. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.138.247.170 ( ) 16:04, 18 July 2005 (CDT). If RoF is left on a target without them taking damage, will it stay on them indefinately, or is there a time limit on how long it will stay before wearing off? In the skill description, there is not mention of this, just "the next time target ally would take damage." —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.131.195.146 ( ) 16:43, 23 June 2006 (CDT. :It lasts 8 seconds. I'll update the description, since it apparently hasn't been. - Greven 17:13, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::How long does this last with a 20% Enchanting Mod? I would assume it would round to 10 seconds. Can a spell even last a fraction of a second in game terms? Urock 00:21, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Everything in GW is rounded to integers. M s4 17:39, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia The name of this skill is a reference to a 1985 book by Alan Dershowitz see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reversal_of_Fortune :The phrase "reversal of fortune" is much older than a book from 1985. --68.142.14.86 16:22, 9 July 2006 (CDT) related how is Reversal relates to Vengeful Weapon? one is life stealing, the other is negation with healing. is dolyak signet is related to sheilding hands because they both reduce damage? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:48, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :That they're both spammable 1/4 second cast spells that operate on the condition "next time ally tages damage" over 8 seconds?--Kiiron 02:49, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::That was the intention when I linked them. Also, they're both in a sense.. negating damage--in whatever way you look at it. Someone that likes RoF may also like Vengeful Weapon. :) -- Feather 16:05, 21 August 2006 (CDT) What is that thing, anyway? Y'know, I just realized I still don't know what's supposed to be happening in the skill icon picture. Anyone have any ideas? — 130.58 (talk) 23:36, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Clearly, fortune itself reversing. --Fyren 00:01, 18 December 2006 (CST) I think its the end of an eclips. An eclipse is considered bad luck, an ending eclipse means an end to that bad luck. 130.89.185.134 Looks like any eyeball to me. Olmec 09:57, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I would agree with the anon, it looks like an eclipse, its certainly not an eyeball -- Xeon 10:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) It is an eclips, I showed it at random people and they all said it looked like an eclips. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 04:41, 29 January 2007 (CST) Reversal of Fortune is overpowered Rawr :Your face is overpowered. — Skuld 03:13, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::No, your mom is overpowereed. -Silk Weaker 03:43, 9 March 2007 (CST) :::ur mom jokes were funny in like the 3rd grade... and rof is a little overpowered 70.22.207.55 16:40, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Your mom was funny in the 3rd grade.--Nog64Talk 16:44, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::::ROFL. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 07:32, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Now she's just funny-looking. --Shattered Self 07:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Your face is funny-looking? --Silk Weaker 08:15, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::To answer your question, no, my face is not funny-looking. It is the pinnacle of beauty. --Shattered Self 01:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Your face is a pinnacle? --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 09:22, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::And thus we can conclude: nerf reversal. Rawr. - 91.153.22.139 20:28, 9 April 2007 (CDT) This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen on a talk page — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue''']] (talk | ) 14:50, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :RoF is by FAR the most overpowered skill in the game. Non-elite with extremely spammable essentially 30...126 heal for 5 energy and triggers DF bonus while it's at it --Gimmethegepgun 16:57, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah this skill is pretty good but its too quintessential to be nerfed. M s4 17:37, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :That's a max heal, it doesn't heal for that much in practice, which can easily be negating a 8hp axe hit, for a net heal of 16. 72.24.49.198 22:55, 11 May 2007 (CDT) RoF...well...the problem about nerfing it is that you run out of true "Active Prot" skills. With the buff to Guardian maybe this is okay, but still. Prot monks need something like RoF so they are not always focused on "X% Block" (Aegis) or "Only takes Y% damage at most" (Protective Spirit). Shield of Deflection is kinda the ultimate "Active Prot" skill example. It is too bad there aren't other spammable Prot skills that give +armor. (T/ ) 00:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :I think Izzy said once that RoF is actually the cornerstone of balance, meaning that all other skills are balanced relative to RoF. A.Saturnus 09:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::Think of it like this, empathy, and backfire are two staple mesmer skills. They where the only way mesmers can survive in PvE, then it was nerfed due to abuse in PvP. Likewise this skill was intended to be used on others, but monks spam it on thereselves to gain near-immortality as long as their energy holds. I think an appropriate nerf of this skill would be that you can only use this skill on others. :::Sorry, no. Think of it like this: Empathy and Backfire deal the same damage when you attack or cast, regardless of how much damage you're dealing, or if you're even dealing damage. RoF requires a powerful hit to trigger high healing. Auto-attack hits will yield very little healing on RoF, but the same damage from Empathy regardless. Finally, RoF ends on the first hit. Empathy and Backfire will deal damage throughout the entire duration. 76.89.81.150 00:18, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Need more info Maybe someone can tell me how to do testing on this. Anyway, what qualifies for 'takes damage'? Is this calculated before or after Life Barrior and Bond? 72.24.49.198 22:55, 11 May 2007 (CDT) The Holy Blue Fried Egg of Antioch. See Damage for what "taking damage" is, and check the pages for Life Bond and Life Barrier. I think they mention RoF. (T/ ) 00:20, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Multiple Triggers? If you have several skills on a target simultaneously, all of them conditional on "next time ally takes damage," and the ally takes damage, what happens? Are they all triggered and ended and only one skill is actually applied? For example, Reversal of Fortune and Reversal of Damage on one target; when the target takes damage, what is the result? The top enchantment is triggered and ends and the second stays on until the next damage? Both are triggered and end but only the top effect applies? Both are triggered, end, and apply? Etc... Riposte and Deadly Riposte trigger at the same time, so I'd guess they both fire (RoF+RoD) (T/ ) 02:46, 15 November 2007 (UTC) This could be fun... Lord Belar 02:47, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Or maybe one will nullify the damage and take its effect, and the other will trigger off of the 0 damage taken and be worthless. Who knows? --Gimmethegepgun 02:48, 15 November 2007 (UTC)